


Friend

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade spends Christmas alone, or does she?  More shameless christmas present fluff bloo bloo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

Jade woke up early, the instinctual reaction all children have to the first flickers of sunlight Christmas morning. She threw off the sheets of her bed, wide awake for a change. Darting down the stairs, she prepared herself for the exotic presents that would burst forth from underneath the Christmas tree. Her grandfather always got her the best things from his adventures!

It wasn’t until she reached the bottom of the steps and was met with the site of a dark, empty living room that she remember that there was no presents, no merry cheer, just a lonely house and a stuffed and mounted old man to keep her company.

Jade felt like an idiot. It had been years since her grandfather died. How could she have forgotten, even for that brief moment? Slowly, she made her way back up the stairs. Maybe she needed to add another forget-me-not ring to her fingers, she thought bitterly.

She went back to work in her greenhouse, the plants her only companions today. Bec was usually prowling around somewhere, but even he had seemed to have abandoned her for the day. 

Jade was a girl who liked to keep her chin up. After all, her grandfather had taught how to take care of herself, but it was hard today. Christmas was a time you were supposed to spend celebrating with your family, not all by yourself. Jade wiped a sleeve against her face, fighting back tears.

A shiver up Jade’s spine and the sound of paws hitting the tile let Jade know Bec had arrived. She turned around, sniffling and forcing a smile. “Bec! I wasn’t sure I was going to see you today?”

With a wag of his tail Jade’s lunchtop computer fell out of whatever paradoxical void he’d summoned it from. Jade walked over, not sure why Bec would summon that up. On it was the latest messenger system, pesterchum, with a message from someone. Cautiously, Jadestruck up a conversation with this fellow named John. Jade was surprised at how quickly they both hit it off, as if she’d known him all her life. The hours trickled by, until the sun had set and it was long past both kids’ bedtimes. Finally, Jade closed the computer with a sleepy yawn. There was another pop and Bec reappeared. 

Jade smiled very much for real this time. “Hey, boy. You knew I was lonely, didn’t you?”

Of course Bec didn’t say anything, that would be quite ridiculous. However, he did wag his tail excitedly as Jade continued. “I can’t believe I never thought to talk to other people on the internet. And John says he’s gonna introduce me to his other friends. Isn’t that just the great?”

Bec barked, his face doing that doggy grin that you couldn’t be quite sure was a real grin or not. Jade didn’t really care either way, throwing her arms around her guardian. “Good dog, best friend.”


End file.
